


Magical Indication

by senpai96



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Blood, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, More will be added as the story progresses, Multi, Other, Requests are accept, Romance, Strong Language, eventually there's smut, magical girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senpai96/pseuds/senpai96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your life was always the same everyday. Sleep, eat, work, and the cycle starts over. But things get crazy when you meet Toriel and her friends. Though, she should've warned you about a certain cute skeleton.<br/>When I mean crazy, things get crazyy. Talking flower? Timelines?! <br/>Not to mention, you've turned into a magical girl! What the hell is happening!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sup neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST FANFICTION. 
> 
> UHHH.. I'm not very good with titles. I got the title from a song. (icrieverytime) I'm not even good with summaries. Welp-
> 
> But I hope you enjoy this! 
> 
> I'm sorry for typos and any kind of mistakes!!!  
> Advice/suggestions/ideas are welcome anytime!

It's been days since the day monsters started living on the surface. It's been busy with all the hate and shit. You spent your time at work and at home. Mostly at home. You couldn't get your lazy ass to get out of the house. But there would always be times where you felt the need of going out and smell the fresh air.

You were scrolling at the park while licking a nice cream in your hands. It was freezing but it was never too cold for a nice cream. Kids were having fun in the winter snow. The best part was that they were having fun with other monsters as well. As long there wasn't any trouble, you were glad that there wasn't anything bad happening. Right?

Oh great. You jinxed it you idiot. You quickly ate the whole nice cream and threw the stick away and checked out what was happening in the distance.

You saw an adult yelling at a little orange monster. “Look at what you done! You ruined her coat!” The little orange looked displeased with her attitude. His human playmate tried to tell her mother that it was a misunderstanding and that they were making snow angels and throwing each other snowballs. But the mother didn't listen a single word she said. The mother was furious, her face was red as he yelled more at the monster. “You monsters should've gone back where you came from! You disgusting creatures!” That's when you cut in. “Excuse me? Who might you be?” She glanced at you, glowering at your sudden appearance and talk.

“I'm sure this little dude didn't do anything wrong. Listen to your child. She’s trying to tell you that they were throwing each other snowballs and making snow angels like every kid would enjoy. Isn't that right?” You winked at the mother’s child and she nodded. “Tsk. I still don't respect monsters.” She said with a grating voice.

“Fite me.” You showed her some random karate hand poses and movements. Clearly, you had no idea what the heck you were doing. Eventually, she left a sound of "tsk" under her breath as she left the park with her child. You turned around to look at the monster, sadden that his friend has disappeared with a ‘monster.’ You bent down to comfort the little guy with a soft pat on the back. “It's alright bud. I'm sure you'll meet her again soon. Look! There's other kids around here!” You pointed at the playground that was filled with kids running around, creating snowmans, and all kinds of winter games that kids enjoy.

Suddenly, you felt tiny arms around you waist coming from behind. You turned around to see who it was or what is was. It's was another child. Short brown hair, stripped sweater and hat, and pair of cute little boots. The little monster jumped with joy when he saw his best friend standing next to you. “Frisk!” The monster tackled Frisk onto the the cold snow as you watched them as they rolled around giggling with happiness. _Children are so cute~_ Eventually they stopped and looked at you before you turned back to look at each other. The little orange whispered into Frisk’s ear. You blew your warm breath onto your hands and rubbed them together. You decided to get going but before you could get up, the little human child grabbed your coat and tugged you down. You once again bend down to his level.“What’s wrong sweetie?”

The little child did a bit of hand motion and smiled brightly at you. “He said ‘thank you’!” The little monster translated for you as he walked beside his friend. “I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Monster Kid but everyone calls me MK! And this here is Frisk! My best friend!” You were glad that human children and monsters were getting along nicely. Though, you remembered there were adults are so caution about monsters, worried that they’ll eat their child or something.

You gave a warm smile. “Well nice to meet you! I'm _____.”

An unfamiliar voice answered you. “Nice to meet you _____!” You looked up and found yourself squatting down right in front of a monster that looks like a goat. You quickly stood up and brushed off the snowflakes that landed on your pants and coat. “My name is Toriel. Thank you very much for trying to protecting Frisk’s friend.”

“No problem! I don't want any trouble around here. Especially the month of Christmas!” The street lights started flickering bright lights. You checked your phone to check the time. Oh damn. Toriel noticed that it was getting late too. “Well, we better get going. There’s going to be a blizzard soon.” You noticed that Toriel was holding onto Frisk’s hand while Frisk’s other hand were holding onto MK’s shirt. ”So um… Where is Frisk’s parents?”

Toriel’s noticed that you were confused about you and Frisk. “Oh my. You must confused. I'm Toriel’s mom. I adopted Frisk."

“Yeah! Frisk is her hero too! The underground’s hero! Oh yeah, by the way, I'm not with them. I got a family.” MK smiled smiled brightly and Frisk held out a thumbs up with both of his hands. Toriel giggled softly. It was interesting to you since you never seen a monster having a human child. Most families you’ve seen have been always humans with humans and monsters with… Well… monsters of course. But this family was different but you were glad that there was a monster who cared a human child. You nodded and said your final good-byes and started heading home.

The whole walk, your headphones were set on your head as you kept walking. You always love music. Ignoring noisy crowds and sometimes it would relieve you from stress. Sometimes you would stand on your bed and pretend you were a pop star on stage with an air guitar. 

Though, halfway from your destination, you felt you were being followed. You didn't want to see who it was. What if they had a weapon? What if they were in a group? What if they were warning you? What if it was a secret admirer that was stalking you from afar? But you started walking faster and faster. But soon you turned around to look at who it was.

Oh.

It was Toriel and Frisk. You stopped and took a deep breath. Thank goodness it wasn't someone dangerous or ... Creepy...

“Um… Not to be rude or anything but… Are you following me…?” Toriel looked at you surprised. “Oh, no my child! This must be a coincidence! This path leads to my home.” Of course. How silly of you to think they were following you for a creepy reason.

You joined with them and talked about how things were, embarrassing stories, jobs, work, school, etc. You had fun hearing different stories from her. Did you know that her phone was taken away by a small white dog?

Time flew quickly before you knew you. You were standing on the sidewalk, in front of your house. “This is where you live?” You nodded. “So where do you live?” Toriel had a grin in her face and started walking to the house next to yours.

“ See you later neighbor~”

She left you with your jaw slightly open. She was your _neighbor_.


	2. BONE BOI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel invites you for a meeting. 
> 
> Then you meet a certain someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I went too deep with pancakes-
> 
> WELP- right now it's 3:51 AM when I edited this. 
> 
> If there's any kind of mistakes, I'm sorry  
> o(；△；)o
> 
> My eyes are drunkkkk.

A few day after the day you met Toriel, she invited you over to her house. Though, she didn't say why, she just said to come over in the morning. No questions asked. You did what she said. You couldn't just deny her request. After all, she’s probably the only monster that you’re really close to. Plus, Frisk was such a little cutie and you wanted to see him again. Of course you went.

You got dressed, fixed your hair and quickly went out of the door. No time for breakfast, you just threw yourself out of the door and onwards to Toriel’s house. What if it was urgent? What if Toriel needed a babysitter? What if Toriel was kidnapped?! You shook your head. You're overthinking things. You knocked on her door and waited for someone to open the door or a shoutout that they’re coming. The door opened and found a tiny Frisk in front of you. Frisk quickly opened the door as wide as possible and tackled your leg, wrapping his arms and legs around it. Pretty much clinging onto your leg. You laughed at the sight. Oh man. He sure was a cutiepie.

“Oh! Welcome ________! You’re quite early.” Toriel chuckled as she pointed at the clock.

“O-oh. Well I thought maybe it was urgent or something. I hope it isn't, righ-” Your growling stomach cut in. Wow. It sounded like thousands of dogs growling at you or angry thunderstorms storming the city. Frisk laughed at the sound. Your blushed from embarrassment and looked away. “Th-that wasn't from me…” Toriel giggled from the sound.  “Haha that's alright deary~ Frisk and I are still eating our breakfast. Would you like to join us?”

Your cheeks still rosy red, you nodded. Toriel smiled and grabbed your hand. Surprisingly, her touch was gentle and soft like fluffy clouds. She led you towards the kitchen and offered you a seat. A plate of pancakes were slipped in front of you.  The sweet scent of butterscotch flavored pancakes quickly made your mouth start watering like a hungry dog. Your stomach growled more and more as you continued to admired the scent. 

“Th-thank you for the meal!” You grabbed your fork and cut off pieces of the stacked pancakes.

Pure bliss. The taste was soft like sponge cake as the butterscotch flavor swirling inside your mouth. You felt like you were in Heaven. “This is amazing Toriel! ” You could spot the pink blush coming from underneath Toriel’s fur. “Thank you, my child.” Eventually you all finished your pancakes and afterwards start talking about today’s plan.

“So what’s going on Toriel?”

“A few of my monster friends will be joining us soon and that’s when we’ll start meeting.” Toriel’s eyes sparkle with excitement. You crooked your head. “Meeting?”

“You’ll see~”

Couple of hours has passed and the sound of knocking on wood rang your ear. Frisk quickly ran to the door and opened it wide open without any hesitation. At the entrance, it appears to be skeletons. Moving skeletons. As if they were alive or somethin. One of them was loud, quite tall and wore a red scarf. The other skeleton was a lot shorter than his partner. He was wearing a blue hoodie with a white t-shirt underneath.

Frisk jumped onto the short skeleton as a greeting. “What’s up kiddo. Missed me?”

“DON’T FORGET ABOUT ME, LITTLE HUMAN!” The tall skeleton grabbed Frisk off from the arms of the shorter skeleton and gave him a hug. “I MISSED YOU A TON HUMAN! IT’S GREAT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!” The aura of the room brightened up when they entered. You sat there on the couch, taking a couple of sips from your mug of hot chocolate as you watched them having a tiny reunion.

The tall one noticed your existence and quickly ran up to you and shook your hand excitedly but also led your body to convulse. “HELLO THERE HUMAN. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, IS GRATEFUL TO MEET YOU!” He then let go of your hands and went to play around with little Frisk.

The little skeleton haven't seen you yet. His face seems to brighten up when he saw Toriel. Maybe they were close? Friend? Best friends? Maybe they were in some kind of relationship? You shook your head to take the thoughts off. 

Everyone was soon gathered in the living room with a pan of pie and tea on the coffee table.

You sat on the couch along with Frisk and Toriel. Papyrus and the shorter skeleton sat together on another couch. “Before we start this mini meeting, I want to introduce you guys my neighbor, _______! Even though I talked about her over the phone last night, she still haven't met you guys.” You started to feel agitated from Toriel’s words. She talked about _you_ with the skeletons. Hopefully it wasn't unpleasant. 

"AH! OF COURSE! TORIEL HAVE SAID MANY GREAT THINGS ABOUT YOU! AND THANK YOU FOR TRYING TO SAVE MK!" Your ears perked up. Toriel said great things about you. Nothing bad? Toriel sure was the kindest monster you've met.

“Nice to meet you kiddo. I'm Sans. Sans the skeleton.” He walked up to you with a hand out, offering to shake with you. You shook his hand but unexpectedly, the sound of a fart noise came from between your hand with his. There was a whoopee cushion attached with tape on his hand. Sans had a wide grin on his face. Papyrus glared at his brother. “SANS!” You and Toriel laughed it off. Frisk did the same too.

“You skeleton brothers always make me smile when you’re around.” The room was able to calm down a bit.

“The reason I invited you guys over here, I needed your help for a festival! With a combination of Christmas and New Years.” Toriel took out a piece of paper out of nowhere and laid it on the coffee table. “It's going to take place outside Mt.Ebbot and it’s going to be a celebration with every monster from the underground!”

_‘Every monster’_

“But why am I invited? I don't think I could fit in after all I am a human and not … Well a monster.” You felt your hopes sinking in deep. You were excited about the party but at the same time you couldn't be too excited. You’re just someone who’s going to help with decorations probably. Just a helper.

Toriel patted your shoulders “Of course you’ll fit in! Monsters are just like humans. Other than our appearances and such, we very much like each other. The other monsters would be glad to meet you! Frisk will be there too. We will be there for you. There's nothing to be worried about!”

“YES HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AGREES VERY MUCH TO TORIEL’S WORDS.

“Yeah, I agree with both of them. We'll have a SANS-ational time" Did he... Did he just made a pun. Even though it was terrible, it still made you laugh.

Frisk gave you a thumbs up with the both of his hands and big grin. At least Frisk will be there too. The knot in your stomach disappeared. Your hopes were lifted and you felt determined to plan and meet the other monsters. You nodded. “Where do we start?”

For the rest of the day, you and the others were planning on how much food we need, the number of invitations that may need to be created, and decorations. But eventually that stuff were planned and covered. Toriel assigned each of you guys jobs. Papyrus and Frisk will be creating the invitations and sending them. Toriel will be the manager and also will be in charge of the decorations. You and Sans was assigned to bake a cake. Luckily, you had some baking skills. The rest of the food will be coming from different monsters. Pretty much like a potluck.

It was getting late. Before the skeletons were ready to leave, Papyrus ran towards you and grabbed both of your hands. “I SHALL GIVE YOU MY NUMBER! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE READY THERE WHEN YOU NEED ME!!” You giggled. He was such a bright skeleton. “Sure Papyrus.” You both exchanged numbers. He asked for your phone and he edited his contact name to “The Great Papyrus.” Sans tapped on your shoulder. “Might as well get my number too since my brother is giving his number to you.” You nodded and exchanged each other’s number. Sans snickered and showed you his phone screen. Your contact name was “Cutie from next door.” You could feel your cheeks heating up. You grinned and did a bit of typing on your phone before showing it to Sans. “Bone boy” was his name. He grinned and winked at you before he left with Papyrus. “FAREWELL HUMAN! WE SHALL MEET AGAIN SOON!”

You and Toriel stood at the entrance as you both watch them walk away. Toriel nudge your arm. “I'm rooting for you.” You blinked a couple times and looked up at Toriel with a puzzled look. “What do you mean?”

“Oh don't try to hide it my child~ Your eyes were on Sans most of the time throughout the whole day. Frisk and I even noticed it.” Toriel giggled and you glanced at Frisk who gave you a thumbed up and a wink. Your cheek grew hot and crimson red. “I bet Sans like you too~ He looked at you when you weren't looking at him. His face had a tint of blue too.”

“Tint of blue?”

“I'm saying that he was blushing~” You remembered Sans expression when he was look at Toriel. His face brightened up by Toriel's appearance. 

"Don't you guys have a special connection?"

Toriel looked at you surprised. "Of course not, my child! Sans and I are just close friends that's all."

The knot that you felt in your stomach disappeared. Your chest began to flutter with butterflies.

You saw Frisk making a kissy face while his hands were making a heart symbol. You gave Frisk a noogie but he doesn't seem to mind it. After all, he had fun teasing you and he knows that you felt embarrassed.

“I-I should be going now. It's getting late. Little Frisk here should be going to bed by now.” You snickered as Frisk pouted at your words. Toriel chuckled. “Of course, my child.” You exchanged phone numbers with Toriel at the last minute.

You said your goodbyes and left.

 

* * *

 

You were laying in bed, staring blankly at your ceiling. The room dark and cold with your phone in your hand. Today sure was busy with all the planning and things. But you also had fun with the skeleton brothers. Sans kept making puns which made you laugh and Papyrus kept yelling at Sans about his puns. You closed your eyes and suddenly thoughts of Sans popped up in your mind. You quickly slapped both of your cheeks. C’mon _______. He’s a monster and you’re a human. Think straight here!

You covered your blushing face with your arm. Stupid feelings. The feels were too strong for you. _What's wrong with me_... You must be sick or something. Suddenly your phone vibrated.

_“Sup kiddo.”_

It was Sans! You quickly texted him.

“Hi.” No no. Not so simple. _Delete_. “Hey. wazzup.” No. That wasn't right. Delete. “Hey.” _You know what._ Yolo. You pressed send.

_Bone boy: “Wanna go to Gribbly’s this weekend? We can go grocery shopping by the end of the day.”_

_You: “Sure! I would love to”_

_Bone boy: "Meet up at the park at 12?"_

_You:"Got it. Night!"_

You quickly texted Toriel about it.

 _Toriel: “have fun~_ ”

You didn't know where and what “Gribbly’s” is but you didn’t want to deny his invitation.  You realize you had a big grin on your face. You felt determined.

You were filled with  **DETERMINATION.**

 

* * *

 

Sans side:

Sans cheerful aura made Papyrus curious. "SANS, WHY ARE YOU VERY CHEERY RIGHT NOW? YOU'RE USUALLY TOO LAZY TO BE THIS CHEERFUL."

Sans chuckled. "Well, I was able to get her number." Papyrus looked at him surprised. "DO YOU LIKE HER, SANS?" Sans looked away, hiding his blushing face and nodded.

"I'M GLAD THAT YOU LIKE A GIRL LIKE HER! YOU SHOULD THANK ME! IF IT WEREN'T FOR ME, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN HER NUMBER!" Sans had a grin on his face. "Thanks bro. Without you, I wouldn't have made the 'first' move!" Sans told Papyrus about his plans with you tomorrow.

Sudden his phone vibrated in his pocket.

“Papyrus! She said she would love to!” Papyrus slurped up his last noodle of spaghetti into his mouth. “THAT’S WONDERFUL SANS!” Papyrus was glad that Sans was liking someone like you. Papyrus pulled a book behind him and waved it in the air. “THIS BOOK WILL HELP YOU SANS! IT GOT ALL THE DATING ADVICES YOU NEED TO KNOW!” Sans chuckled and grabbed the book from him. “Thanks bro.”

He read and tucked Papyrus into his bed and headed to bed as well. He had a smile on face and kept his phone tight in his hands. He felt excited for this weekend.

He was filled with **DETERMINATION**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date?~ (づ￣ ³￣)づ


	3. Sweet Cheeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You went to Gribbly's with Sans but things doesn't go well.
> 
> Things also got messy during the making of a cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :') my friend is now my proofreader! 
> 
> Thanks to her, chapters will be much better! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!! Happy new year!!!
> 
> (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑ I will work hard for your pleasure!

The weekdays flew by and it was finally Saturday. You quickly got out of bed and texted Toriel as you got ready for the day.

_Toriel: “Tell me all about your date when you come back~”_

_You: “It’s pretty early to say that we’re going on a date. I mean, we just met a couple days ago. I barely know him at all.”_

_Toriel: “You’re right… But hey, this is the perfect opportunity to actually to get to know him .”_

_You: “Definitely.”_

You were struggling on which outfit you should wear so you decided to just stick with something simple. You didn't want to get too carried away. You’re probably just overthinking that it was going to be a ‘date.’ He just invited you to go somewhere. You checked the time and found that you were going to be late if you didn’t throw your butt off the door at this moment.

You arrived at the park but you couldn’t find Sans anywhere. Maybe he was running late. Suddenly, complete darkness engulfed your eyes, hands covering them and you hear the deep smooth voice that you like so much,“Guess who~”

“Sans?”

“Bingo.”

He uncovered your eyes and offered his arm,“Ready kiddo?”

You nodded and wrapped his arm with yours. The two of you walk together side by side, enjoying the warmth of the sun. Even though the heat was emitting strongly, it didn’t stop all the kids from wandering all over the place. They were having fun with other monsters, running and chasing one another. You smiled, it was another peaceful day and you hoped that nothing would disturb the harmony that had been obtained.

Before you knew it, you were standing in front of a place called ’Gribbly's.’ Sans held the door open for you, “Ladies first.” You smiled, Sans was being quite the gentleman. You headed in and Sans followed you from behind. But you froze, stopping in your tracks when you saw that the whole place was filled with _monsters_. You were fascinated by all the different appearances and species that there was and shocked upon discovering that there was a place that was built specifically for monster’s enjoyment.

You were the only human in there and Sans patted your shoulder when he realized your small discomfort ,“It's alright. They won't bite.” You nodded, his guarantee of safety calmed you down and you took a seat with him at the counter.

As you sat in your seat, you realized that the bartender working there looked so hot. _Literally_. He was made out of fire and wore a pair of glasses that landed on his nose perfectly. You were surprised at the fact that somehow it had not melted and fallen off. Sans offered to order a drink for you. When the drinks arrived, you saw that he had a ketchup bottle as a ‘drink.’ That didn’t bother you the slightest bit, after all everyone has different preferences. As you ate your meal, you spotted a tall dog approaching in the corner of your eye. The dog reached Sans and wrapped his arms around him. Opening his mouth, the dog spoke, “Well, well, I see that you've already found another human girl, Sans.”

His words attracted your attention, words playing over and over in your head, “Another human girl?”

The tall dog looks at you and smirks. “Yeah. He used to bring in humans into Gribbly’s place once in awhile.” That made your heart sank. Seeing your reaction, Sans quickly brushed the dog’s arms off his shoulder and says, “I was just helping them.” The dog gives him a look, “So what is this human to you?” Sans glances at your face before quickly looking away. “She’s.. Just… Just a friend…”

 _Oh. Just a friend._ You wanted to brush it off but your chest seemed to tighten at being acknowledged as just a friend. . The tall dog left, leaving you and Sans alone with an awkward silence.

“Sorry about that kiddo,” Sans rubbed the back of his skull while looking at you.

You put up the best smile you can, “Nah it's alright. It was nice to hear that we’re friends.”

_Not really._

“I’m gonna go use the restroom,” You got up and left.

Sans gaze follows you as you leave and he quickly shifts his position, looking worriedly at Gribbly.

“Gribbly. I fucked up.”

Gribbly was wiping wine glasses with a towel. He stops his movements and glances up at Sans, shaking his head, “Don’t worry, you will manage.”

“But how?! Now she thinks that we’re just friends,” Sans chugs down his bottle of ketchup in an attempt to drown his anxiousness.

“You’ll find a way.” Gribbly said as he set the cleaned glass away.

You come back from the restroom only to find Sans’s head lying down on the counter, “Are you alright bone boy? We can end the day here if you want.”

Sans’s head perked up at your voice, “No no! I’m perfectly fine. It’s probably just the outcome of drinking a whole ketchup bottle too fast.”

Just then, Sans noticed a group of monsters over your shoulder, snickering and whispering to one another. Probably about you. “Hey, we should probably get the ingredients now.”

You crooked your head, “Eh? It’s too earl-” You didn’t get the chance to finish your sentence as Sans quickly took your hand into his, exiting the place with you. Whistles and cheers can be heard from behind. Once you got out, Sans let go of your hand and covered half of his blushing face with his right arm. “S-sorry. I didn’t want them to make you feel nervous or anything.” _Oh_. He was trying to ‘protect’ you. That was sweet of him. “Thanks Sans. But I would probably be enjoying some of the teasing they had in store.” You gave him a quick wink and headed to the grocery store with him.

You and Sans strolled through the baking aisle where you found flour, spices, baking powder, and many other ingredients for … Well, baking of course. “What flavor should the cake be?” you asked. Sans looked over at the different flavors on the shelves, “Probably chocolate and butterscotch. Frisk loves the flavor of butterscotch and chocolate.” You nodded and grabbed the ingredients you needed to bake the cake. You were excited, “We’ll definitely make the best delicious butterscotch cake!” You and Sans then proceeded to pay for the items equally and headed home.

* * *

 

You opened your door wide, revealing your living room. Sans was surprised by the big collection of video games, music and disks that was kept in a big shelf in the corner. Not only that but your place was pretty spacious for a single person living alone. Sans followed you to the kitchen and set the grocery bags onto the counter.

“Hey kiddo. Mind if I uh… Look around your place?” That caught your attention. _Sans looking around your place…_ “Sure. Just don't go into my room.” For a moment , you thought about the personal things you had just in case he does go into your room. Hopefully you hid your stash of candy away and made sure your laptop had a password that would be hard to figure out. Yeah. Sounds like you got things covered. You put on your blue polka dots apron and continued taking the ingredient out of the bags.

Sans disappeared for a bit before appearing right behind you. This startled you causing you to drop the bowl that was filled with the ingredients. But a mysterious blue glow surrounded the bowl, preventing it from falling and spilling. “My bad. I didn’t know you would be that startled,” Sans chucked at your expression.“Surprised?” You nodded, glancing at Sans and then back at the bowl. “H-how did you do that?”

“Magic up my sleeves~” Sans set the bowl on the counter.

His little act made you became aware that there were still many things you didn’t know about Sans. Not only him but Toriel, Frisk, Papyrus and all the many monsters. You didn’t even know the story of the underground. You shook off the thoughts. _Maybe I should ask Toriel about it next time._

“Anything I can do to help?” Sans asked, watching you going back and forth around the kitchen. You finally found your hand mixer that was stashed away with other baking tools. “You can mix the batter if you want.” Sans examined the unknown device he had in his hand, “How do you use this kiddo?” You giggled, going behind him and placing your hand on top of his. “You hold it like this silly~” You showed him how to move the mixer around before turning the device on.

Right when you plugged in the cord, the device immediately turned on. Triggering a surprised Sans, despite that he tried his best to keep the device stabled.

Well… Things got messy.

Batter was splattered everywhere so you quickly pulled out the cord, the device slowly coming to a stop. You looked at Sans, who was splattered with batter. You laughed at the sight, reaching out to wipe his cheek with your hand. You licked it off from your finger and a blue blush formed on Sans’s face. That's when an idea popped up in your head, a mischievous idea. You brought yourself closer to Sans’s face once again, lickingthe rest of the icing off from his face.

“K-kiddo. What are you doing?”

A devilish smirk was on your face as you pulled back. “Just cleaning your face~”

Sans pulled you closer, his arms wrapped around your waist. “Well two can play that game.” You paused, looking at his face. He had a grin on and behind it you could see something glowing blue. Seconds later, he opens his mouth, revealing a glowing blue tongue.

“W h a t. (⊙△⊙)”

“Pft- hahaha!” He laughed, his body vibrated along with yours. You froze, looking at his mouth. You were surprised that he was hiding a glowing blue _tongue_. Sans quickly closed his mouth. “Sorry if I freaked you out… I probably look like a freak or something”

You shook your head, “N-not at all. Just surprised that a skeleton like you would have a glowing tongue hiding behind their teeth.” Sans smirked and sticked his tongue out, “Now where were we?” He leaned a bit and licked the batter off your cheeks, “You taste quite sweet. I could possibly spend the whole day eating you.” Your face grew crimson red when he said that. You knew exactly what he meant thanks to your perverted mind.

Sans was looking deep into your sparkling round eyes. He felt as if he he would get lost in them. Your warm breath was against his face and the smell of soothing vanilla of your hair filled his nose.

_That’s it._

He was going to do it. He was going to _kiss_ you. He leaned closer to your lips as your heartbeat increased every second.

He was an inch close from kissing you. However, you and Sans froze after seeing a tiny Frisk looking through the corner of the kitchen window. Oh, and he wasn't alone. Papyrus was there too.

“OH NO HUMAN! WE’VE BEEN CAUGHT!” Papyrus had Frisk on his shoulders, ready to run over your fence to get to Toriel’s backyard. Sans quickly opened the kitchen window and used his powers, bringing Papyrus and Frisk back. “OH UH… HELLO DEAR BROTHER! FANCY MEETING YOU HERE!” Sans gave them with a glare, “What are you guys doing here in ________’s backyard?”

“TORIEL SENT US HERE! TO UH…” Papyrus tried to think of a convincing reason. Frisk tapped Papyrus on his cheek and did some hand movements. You watched him with a puzzled look, maybe you should learn sign language soon.

“She wanted you to help us? I guess you could…” Sans felt slightly upset that Papyrus and Frisk was joining the two of you. This meant that from now on, he would be losing chances of being alone with you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cockblocked Ψ(｀▽´)Ψ
> 
> Sooooon my children. There will be plenty of fluff and smut in the future ;)
> 
> Don't forget to subscribe, bookmark or leave a kudo!


	4. A Seemingly Harmless Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You invited Papyrus and Frisk to your place to work on the invitations.
> 
> You fell asleep and had a weird dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o w o)/ Hello there! 
> 
> I didn't want things to go too fast but I also didn't want things to go too slow...
> 
> Thanks to my editor, ishiirlis, for editing and giving me her honest opinion! 
> 
> I want to thank the reader for surprisingly surviving this far into the story. 
> 
> I was planning to make this chapter into a "filler" but then while I was writing it, it was no longer a filler anymore. _:(´□`」 ∠):_
> 
> Don't forget to subscribe and leave a kudo!

Papyrus and Frisk came into your house along with stacked papers in Papyrus’s arms and a box of coloring pencils in Frisk’s. They set the tools on your coffee table as they took a seat on the living room floor. “GOOD EVENING HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AND FRISK IS GLAD THAT YOU ARE HELPING US WITH THIS TASK!”

You came out from the kitchen with plates of sliced cake and juice and set it next to the materials on the coffee table and sat on the floor with them. “No problem! I don’t have anything else to do anyway. Besides, I love spending time with you guys.” You took a short pause before speaking again. “Are you a camera? Because you make me smile~”

“WOWIE HUMAN. YOU SURE DO LIKE TO FLIRT.” He said as he picked up a piece of paper and a coloring pencil.

It was true. You’ve always had a flirtatious side that only your friends knew about. When you flirted with them, they were aware that you were just joking. But of course you only did it for fun. Maybe that’s why you couldn't get a single date during your high school years. Sometimes you would make puns and they would just groan, saying how terrible it was and telling you to get out. Naturally, they didn’t really mean it.

You and your friends created great memories while it lasted.

Suddenly, Frisk tugged your sleeve, handing you a piece of paper with a few words written on it. “Is there anything you want for Christmas?” You thought about the question for a bit. Clothes? Music? Videogames?

An image of Sans appeared in your thoughts.

Wait… what? Why did he pop into your head?

Frisk crooked his head in confusion. He noticed how your cheeks became fuzzy rosy red and warm, and a light bulb sprung from his head. Taking the paper from your hands and you watched him write something else on the piece of paper before handing it back. “Got it! I'll try my best!” You chuckled and patted his head. “C’mon, let’s help Papyrus with the invitations.” You withdrew a guest list from the pile of papers and glanced through it, discovering who needed to be invited.

On the other hand, Frisk drew a picture of a goat child that wore a green sweater and held a single golden flower in it’s hands. ”Asriel” was written right next to the drawing. Curious, you asked, “Frisk, who’s Asriel?” A moment of silence occurred as Papyrus dropped his color pencils. He glanced around before giving you a serious look. “HUMAN, WE MUSTN'T SAY THAT NAME OUT LOUD!”

“Eh? What name? Asri-?” Papyrus quickly dragged his boney fingers over your mouth to shut them close. “Shhhh!” Papyrus got up and quickly peeked through your windows, shutting your window curtains along the way. “What are you doing Papyrus? Who is he? Or she?” As soon Papyrus checked the surroundings, he came back and sat across from you.

“Asriel… He was… He was Toriel and the king’s son…” Papyrus looked at the ground with a dejected look. Toriel’s son? The king’s son? The more you think about it, you wanted to hear more about Asriel. “What… What happened to him?” You asked quietly.

Frisk sat silently between your legs, gripping your sleeves. “I-I'm sorry Frisk. Look, we don't need to talk about this.” Frisk shook his head and Papyrus let out another sigh. “Asriel is long gone. He was the first to find the first fallen child.”

“Frisk?” You asked quietly but he shook his head and looked at Frisk.

“Frisk wasn’t the first… Other human children had fallen into the underground before, right before the hunt for human children even began.” You nodded in response to show you understood.

“Once upon a time, there was a human child who had fallen down into the underground. The king and queen decided to adopt the fallen human as their child. They named him… Chara…” Papyrus took a long pause before speaking again. You stroked Frisk’s head as you waited for Papyrus to continue.

“The happy family had great memories together until one day, the human grew ill and there was no cure. Even our friend, Alphys, couldn’t find what was wrong with him. The human’s last wish before he died was to see the golden flowers of his village, on the surface. Asriel… Asriel absorbed his soul, crossing the barrier that kept the monsters and humans separately. Once Asriel carried the human to the human’s village, they assumed that Asriel was the one who killed him. When he came back to the underground he was wounded, dying shortly after…. There’s more to the story but I don’t know the rest.”

“I'm sorry…” The room was silent once again. Your eyes began to tear up from thinking about it. Toriel’s son had died in such a tragic way. Not only her son but also the child that Toriel and the King adopted. The whole underground, especially the queen and king, must've been in great depression.

Papyrus noticed your tears beginning to form. He quickly wiped it off with his gloves and lifted your head up. “NO NEED TO APOLOGIZE HUMAN! IT WASN’T YOUR FAULT. BESIDES! THAT HAPPENED A LONGGG TIME AGO!” Papyrus shot up into the air to get slices of cheesecake from the fridge. You felt Frisk burying his head into your chest. “F-Frisk…?!” You gently pulled Frisk away from your chest and he looked at you with a smile, sticking his tongue out. “Haha c’mon now. Let’s start working on the invitations for real now.”

Frisk gave a thumbs up, squirming to get out from your grasp before starting to write words on the papers. Papyrus soon came back with the slices and Frisk continued to work on the invitations. You stared blankly at the drawing that Frisk drew. Your eyesight went blurry then sudden darkness hit you unexpectedly.

 

* * *

 

You blink a few times, a radiant light shining on your face. Rubbing your eyes, you used your arm to block the light. You found yourself laying on a blanket of golden flowers. Their petals soft like silk and their scent was like sweet creamy vanilla. A scent that you used. The scent reminded you of the days when you were with your mother.

You tried to stand up however your legs were numb and sore for some reason. So you just stayed on your bottom, looking around for any signs but everything was engulfed in darkness. No source of light showed… Except above you?

“H-hello…? Papyrus? Frisk? A-anyone?” Alone, in this silent place, you could hear your own heartbeat and your teeth clattering.

“Howdy!”

You quickly turned your head to your side toward the squeaky-ish voice. But you saw nothing else but darkness.

“Down here!!!”

You looked down, but there was just more golden flowers. You looked closely, one of them was different. There was a single flower with a face on their pistil. “Howdy!” You jumped, startled by the fact there was flower that was able to talk. “Wh-where am I? Who are you?”

“I'm Flowey the Flower! Nice to meetcha! What’s your name?” Your breathing wavered. You took a deep breath and clutched your hands. It was suspicious for a talking flower to be the only one here with you. Maybe he was a monster like Toriel? Toriel and the skeleton brother you met have been kind to you. So maybe…. Maybe this tiny flower wouldn't do you any harm. There’s no way this petite flower could do you any unjust.

“My name is ______.”

“_______? Well, nice to meet you _____! I heard you’re friends with Toriel, Frisk, and those skeletons, am I right?” You nodded, your eyes were locked on the little flower. How did he know? “Well, they aren't so nice than you think they are. You see this place? Complete darkness. They left me here alone.” He said with a slightly saddened expression.

Toriel? Frisk? Everyone else? Left this little flower alone here? Wait… Where was ‘here’? “Where am I? What is this place?”

Flowey’s mouth widened into a grin. “This place is where I killed e v e r y o n e a timeline ago~” His voice sent chilled up your spine, goosebumps forming on your on arms and your hair sticking up. Images flashed around you of Toriel covered in blood and pinned on the wall, Papyrus wrapped in vines with this formed scarf around his neck. “N-no… S-stop it!!!” You screamed as the pictures continued to appear around you. Frisk was lying on the bloody ground with a flickering dim light coming from a heart above him but eventually the lights stopped and the heart was filled with darkness and faded away. “Stop!!!” More and more images flashed around you but you don’t recognize them. The last image was Sans… Sans was wrapped in thorny vines, his eye sockets were empty and his bright smile was turned into frown. His skull was cracked and jacket was torn. “S-Sans!! Everyone!!!” You cried out loud. You turned to Flowey who was laughing like a devil.

“ GAhAhahA! Well ______… It seems that our time is up. We’ll meet again… Reallyyy soon~ bye bye~” He began to fade away and so did the images. “W-wait!!!” You reached out to the little flower but your hand just went through him.

It was too late.

 

* * *

 

Your back and head ached as you lifted your head. Your found yourself laying on your couch. “Ugh…” You looked around and found Frisk and Papyrus working on the invitations. “OH! YOU’RE AWAKE!!!” You couldn't remember what happened before you became unconscious. You probably fell asleep before you knew it. “Thank goodness!” Toriel was sitting next to you with Sans. You realized that you wore Sans’s jacket as a blanket. A couple of stacked invitations were on the table along with the list of invited guests. Many of them were crossed off.

“Sorry! I wasn’t able to help you guys!!! Um… What happen…?” Toriel had a surprised look on her face. “You don’t remember anything before you fell asleep?” You shook your head. “Papyrus said you guys were creating invitations then all of a sudden your head hit the coffee table. They tried to wake you up but you wouldn't so they quickly came knocking on my door telling me everything. Luckily, I had Sans with me to help!”

You wondering why Sans was at Toriel’s place but you didn’t let it bother you… It is only right since they’ve known each other for so long.

But the dream you just had… Was it even a dream? You rubbed at your temple, trying to regain your memory.

It was no use, everything was just a blur.

"You alright kiddo?" He patted your head with a worried expression on his face. 

You nodded, assuring him that everything was alright. "Y-yeah." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More information about the history of Asriel/Flowey will happen in the next chapter!!! or.. the next next chapter? 
> 
> ๑•́ㅿ•̀๑) ᔆᵒʳʳᵞ that it's bouncy. 
> 
> Don't forget to subscribe and leave a kudo!

**Author's Note:**

> Toriel: surprise c: 
> 
> ; w ; watcha think so far? ?/10
> 
> I'll try my best to improve my vocabulary-
> 
> Hope you subscribe and bookmark and stuff-
> 
> Comments would be good too :'D


End file.
